


No Control

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, OT5, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “I'm horny,” whispered Harry against Niall's ear before he placed an open mouth kiss on his neck. Niall shivered against his lips but he kept his eyes on the tv.“Don't pretend to watch the movie, I know you find it boring,” said Harry, “I'm hard,” he continued, taking Niall's hand and put it on his crotch. Niall closed his eyes and bit his bottom lips.“The boys are here,” whispered back Niall, slowly rubbing his hand against Harry's erection.“That make things even hotter.”





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked "Can you do a Narry fic where the guys are all watching a movie and Harry’s horny so he bugs his boyfriend Niall until he gives him a secret handjob under the covers." So here it is!

Harry leaned in and nuzzled Niall's neck. They were sitting on the bed in his and Niall's hotel room, under the covers because Niall was always cold and they were watching a movie. Louis, Liam and Zayn were sitting on the floor. No one was really paying attention to the movie playing on the television. Liam has his head on Zayn's shoulder and Louis was texting someone, probably Eleanor. 

“I'm horny,” whispered Harry against Niall's ear before he placed an open mouth kiss on his neck. Niall shivered against his lips but he kept his eyes on the tv. 

“Don't pretend to watch the movie, I know you find it boring,” said Harry, “I'm hard,” he continued, taking Niall's hand and put it on his crotch. Niall closed his eyes and bit his bottom lips. 

“The boys are here,” whispered back Niall, slowly rubbing his hand against Harry's erection. 

“That make things even hotter.”

“You can't be serious?” asked Niall as he removed his hand from Harry’s crotch, letting it rest on his thigh instead. 

Harry leaned back to look at Niall, his eyebrows arched, clearly challenging him. 

“If we get caught, I'm breaking up with you,” hissed Niall through his teeth, making Harry laugh because he knew Niall was bluffing. He also knew Niall was just as turned on by the situation as he was.

Niall slid his hand up, his fingers slowly trailing on the inside of Harry's thigh. Harry sighed a bit too loudly and looked at Niall apologetically. Louis was still concentrated on his phone and Liam still look like he was about to fall asleep. Zayn was probably the only one still watching the movie. Niall's hand reached the bulge in Harry's jeans and caressed it gently. Harry let his head fall against Niall's shoulder and closed his eyes. The friction felt amazing. Harry had been horny all day. But he woke up late this morning and between the radio and magazine interviews he and Niall barely had time together. Releasing a new album was exciting but press days were exhausting. Harry had fantasized about finally getting Niall alone all day when Liam suggested a movie night and all the boys seemed into it, so Harry had agreed.

Niall put a bit more pressure against Harry's dick and Harry bit Niall's shoulder to prevent him from moaning out loud. Niall slowly undid the button of his jeans and slid down the zipper. Harry's cock sprung free and immediately Niall's deft fingers wrapped around it. He gave it a few dry tug before letting go of Harry and getting his hand from under the cover. He looked at Harry in this eyes and licked his palm before his hand disappeared under the cover again. Niall wrapped his hand around Harry and started pumping his hand and an excruciatingly slow pace.

“Niall,” whimpered Harry trying his best to keep his voice as low as possible.

“Yes pet?” asked Niall, trying to sounds as innocent as he could.

“Faster, please,” pleaded Harry, desperate to come. He didn't care about lasting long, he just needed to come right now. He was already feeling his stomach tightening and his thighs were shaking but it wasn't enough and Niall knew this, he knew his body better than anyone else. What to do or not do to make Harry come, he knew everything. Niall licked his lips and smirked at Harry. 

“Can you get your jeans a bit lower babe?” Niall asked, completely ignoring Harry's request. Harry shuffled his jeans lower as discreetly as possible, hoping Niall would finally go faster. But instead Niall stopped moving his hand completely and this was the complete opposite of what Harry wanted, of what he needed. Niall thumbed the slit, spreading Harry's precum around before bringing his thumb to his mouth and sucking on it obscenely. 

“Fuck! You taste so good, love,” whispered Niall and Harry's eyes rolled in the back of his head. 

“Niall, I need to come, please do something.”

Niall took Harry in his hand again and his right hand fondled Harry's balls gently. Niall attached his mouth to Harry's neck and it was getting more and more difficult for Harry to stay quiet. Niall was sucking a mark on his neck and his hand was finally jerking him faster. Harry could feel his orgasm fast approaching. 

“Niall, fu-uuck, I'm gonna come.”

“Do it, love. I want you to come. Now.”

Harry came all over Niall's hand and he was pretty sure there was come on his shirt and the comforter too. Niall kept tugging at his cock until Harry softened in his hand. Niall brought his hand up to his mouth again and licked it clean while Harry was trying to catch his breath. 

“You're amazing,” he said, kissing Niall slowly, tasting himself on his boyfriend's tongue. 

“I know,” chuckled Niall as he turned his attention back on the movie. Their friends were still watching the movie and Harry was confident none of them had noticed what had just happened behind their back.   
Harry moved his jeans back up and cuddled Niall. He turned his attention to the tv too and watched the rest of the movie. It wasn't as bad as he first thought and he would have to watch it again from the start to understand what was going on. 

The movie credit rolled and Zayn gently nudged Liam awake. They all got up and said their goodnight. Louis put his hand on the doorknob and turned around, facing Harry and Niall, still cuddled on the bed.

“Next time, fucking wait until we're out of the room.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
